Aunque seas
by Lesath Al Niyat
Summary: Milo y Camus tienen una pequeña reflexión sobre la edad


**Aunque seas ...**

**POV Camus**

Sentado en el sillón de la sala y con libro en mano, me dedico a terminar mi primer café del día; tomé el celular para ver la hora, pasaban de las 8:00 de la mañana, aún faltaban varios minutos para que Milo decidiera dejar el mundo de los sueños.

Él siempre argumenta que los fines de la semana son días para descansar del estricto horario del trabajo, cosa que aprovecha despertándose cerca de las 9:00 de la mañana; pero yo no podría permanecer en la cama después de las 7:00, así que aprovecho esos momentos para tener una tranquila lectura ligera.

Deje mi cómodo lugar para poner manos a la obra, y cómo cada sábado preparar nuestro desayuno. Mientras la cafetera filtra el café, comenzó a cortar un poco de fruta, ya que después de la pequeña fiesta de anoche estaba seguro que mi pareja se despertará con resaca.

Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, cuando el fuerte golpe que retumbó por todo el departamento me asustó, el cual fue seguido varias palabras altisonantes que solo me indicaron Milo se había despertado. Deje todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir al cuarto lo más rápido que pude.

No sabia que esperar, solo deseaba que Milo este bien, pero al abrir la puerta de nuestra habitación me encontré con una escena que me desconcertó: en el piso se encontraba un muy molesto Milo que trataba de ponerse en pie, mientras intentaba quitar las sábanas que se le impedían levantarse. Noté un poco de pesadez en sus movimientos, los que eran bastante lentos y algunos de ellos dejaban oír un nivel tronido que detenía su acción.

Me moví a su lado y coloque mis manos sobre su espalda para ayudarlo a incorporar. —Sabes, que si necesitas ayuda yo podría dártela— dije.

Mi acción lo tomó por sorpresa, he hizo que se golpeara el codo con el borde de la cama.

—¡Maldición!— Vociferó en un gruñido mientras comenzaba a sobar la parte afectada. —Lo sé, pero no quería interrumpir lo que estuvieras haciendo.

Sus breves palabras me conmovieron. —Milo, para mí no hay nada más importante que evitar que algo malo te pase— comenté mientras lo ayudaba a salir del lío de sábanas y sentarlo sobre la cama.

—Gracias.

—De nada.

Me dedique a observarlo por algunos segundos, me tranquilizó un poco ver que no se había hecho ningún daño. Pero, su semblante no es el del hombre jovial que es, y notarlo me hizo sentir una fuerte opresión en el pecho.

Puedo saber, ¿cómo llegaste al piso?— Pregunte tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo.

Milo volteo a verme y soltó un fuerte suspiro antes de hablar: —No tienes que poner una cara de preocupación, te juro que estoy bien. Solo que al despertar sentí el cuerpo pesado y cuando quise levantarme las piernas me traicionaron.

Podía notar un cierto tono de vergüenza en su voz, pero eso no aclaraba mis dudas. Sin pensar dos veces coloque mi frente sobre la suya para ver si no estaba enfermo lo que me tranquilizó un poco al sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo era normal.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando sus brazos rodearon mi espalda y dejaba un beso sobre mi cuello, para finalmente descansar su frente en mi hombro sin romper el abrazo en ningún momento.

—Camus, por favor deja de preocuparte—. Su voz era suave y de cierto modo reconfortante. —No estoy enfermo, solo un poco cansado: el trabajo ha sido muy pesado estos últimos días y creo tomar dos cervezas y ponerme a jugar anoche con Aioria y Aldebarán no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes.

La presión en mi pecho disminuyó. Tuve que darle la razón, las últimas semanas en su compañía se había desatado el caos debido al cierre de campaña de varias empresas con las que suelen trabajar, lo que había provocado que se quedará a trabajar horas extra.

Sin contar que ayer fuimos a celebrar el cumpleaños número treinta de Aioria; quien sufre de la etapa traumática de las tres décadas de vida, y para animarlo un poco a Milo se le ocurrió retarlo, como cuando iban en la universidad, a derribar a Aldebarán. Sonreí un poco al recordar semejante espectáculo. Ya que entre ambos amigos no lograron mover más de dos centímetros a Aldebarán, dando como resultado, todo tipo de risas y burlas.

—Solo a ti se te ocurre que taclear a Alde por más veinte minutos, y hacer el ridículo con Aioria enfrente de todos es "la forma muy sana y madura de afrontar los problemas existenciales de la edad"— dije con burla.

—Mmm... no lo es. Pero en ocasiones es bueno hacer cosas como las que solíamos hacer cuando teníamos dieciocho, sin embargo... se acomodó mejor en mi hombro. No esperaba terminar todo adolorido.

No pude evitar reír ante la última confesión.

Hace casi cinco meses cumplí los treinta y Milo está próximo a cumplirlos, por lo que tenemos que reconocer que nuestros cuerpos ya no reaccionan de la misma forma que hace cinco o diez años.

—Acéptalo de una vez: te estás poniendo viejo Milo— dije para picar su orgullo.

Él soltó una pequeña risa. —Tal vez, pero tu eres más anciano que yo mi amado Camus— contestó, mientras dejaba pequeños besos sobre mi cuello.

—Es verdad. Pero a mí no me dan los achaques de la edad.

Me di cuenta de que ese fue un mal comentario cuando sentí su mordida de venganza al saber que no podría refutar mis palabras.

Ofendido trato de alejarse, pero la pesadez de su cuerpo y el tronido de varias articulaciones hicieron que se quedaran en la misma posición, mientras dejaba salir un suspiro de resignación. Así que aproveché para abrazarlo y no romper el encanto de tan cómodo momento.

—Sabes, aunque seas un anciano siempre te voy a amar, con todo y tus dolores de cuerpo— dije para tratar de animarlo.

—Es bueno saberlo Camus, porque yo también lo haré. Aunque seas un viejito calvo, que usa bastón, lentes por estar casi ciego y uno de esos aparatos auditivos porque además de todo no escuchas bien.

Ambos reímos al imaginarnos de esa forma con el pasar de los años. Guardamos silencio por unos momentos antes de que Milo volviera a hablar.

—Ya, hablando en serio, me agrada mucho la idea de envejecer a tu lado, pues pasaré cada año de mi vida a tu lado, compartiendo todo.

Milo siempre roba mi corazón cuando es sincero y deja ver más allá de su apariencia de rebelde que no le importa nada en la vida.

—Aunque, espero que seamos un par de viejitos que aún conservan su cabello y su son súper sexis— comentó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Espero lo mismo— conteste. Y ambos volvimos a reír.

Con sumo cuidado lo recosté en la cama y comencé a recorrer su rostro a besos, quería demostrarle lo afortunado que era por encontrar en él a la persona perfecta para compartir el resto de mi vida.

Sin embargo, el ruido de su estómago nos sacó de nuestro pequeño mundo; me levanté con cuidado tratando de no moverlo. Milo con cara de decepción por detenerme, trató de alcanzarme, pero lo detuve.

—Quédate ahí, hoy pasaremos todo el día en la cama, solo déjame terminar de preparar el desayuno.

Milo solo asintió con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Tal vez, porque una vez que calmará su apetito obtendría de mi otro tipo de cuidados hacia su cuerpo adolorido, cosa a la que no podría negar mi ayuda

**FIN**

* * *

Comentario adicional: Es historia la escribí en 2014 como parte del foro SSY para el "Club Pasión Latente". En aquella ocasión fui retada por Natisis en el "VS." quien me reto con el tema "vejez"; así que esta pequeña historia sigue siendo para ti; y por supuesto para todas las personas que se tomarán unos minutos para pasar un leerlo. ¡Mil gracias!


End file.
